Angra Mainyu Atosaki
---- Angra Mainyu Atosaki (アングラメイン州後先家族, Angura Meinshū Atosaki Kazoku) is a young dark mage who plots to steal and assassinate anyone who is on the wrong side - which is basically everyone except his family. He uses Tactical Eye and Strengthening Magic to get what he wants and is well known for his reflexes and hand-to-hand combat. He goes under the ruse as an innocent schoolboy but by night he is the master thief known as The Spectre Mugger (KANJI, ROMAJI) due to the only thing being left behind to trace him is by his calling card which is his trademark. He gives people his calling card ten days before he goes to steal the item to give the person time to get ready for his attack since he feels like it would be too easy if he didn't do this. He was known as Otho Mainyu Atosaki at birth but he changed his name quite quickly, ruining the family tradition of names. Angra was born and raised in the Atosaki Family and still lives there to this day but he knew since he was younger that he was different from the rest of his family. Angra had been a bit of a kleptomaniac at a young age stealing people's toys and teachers wallets for the fun of it and slowly grew his own little stockpile of items he had stolen. He was taught at a young age, however, that his family was one of the few people to care about him and so he never stole anything from the family - except maybe the odd jewel of two. This caused some family problems since most were starting to learn magic but Angra slacked off with little care about magic and the like. This worried his family but no one stopped him from doing what he wanted to do but he was treated a bit differently with a few members who were following the side of joining legal guilds. He has shown no interest in that either. Eventually, Angra grew to the age where stealing random things wasn't enough and so he started to wander around some streets undercover and learning about some interesting and costly items that were coming into the local area or to a church not so far away. He started to adopt a costume and a mask and soon a name for himself, but it got easier and easier the more he tried and soon he grew more bored. Angra decided to adopt a trademark. He left a calling card for a museum nearby and waited ten days before stealing the item. This increased the hardship of stealing but that didn't stop Angra, it only fueled him to steal more and more. After stealing too many items to hide in his house he started to sell them down in the Blackmarket and therefore started his living on theft. Due to the intensity and his name filling areas, he went out of his ways to other towns and learnt Tactical Eye to help seek information and then Strengthening Magic to aid him in fighting his way out. Angra has always been more of a solo person, hating group work at a young age, but a small exceed known as Apep decided that she would follow him and ever since he couldn't get rid of her. He slowly gave up on getting rid of her and joined a Dark Guild known as Cross Rogue for more information on items to steal and help on some of the trickiest items. He doesn't interact with many of them, usually leaving them in the dust, but most don't mind. It is, after all, a Dark Guild. Appearance Angra is a young teenager who seems quite innocent enough if it wasn't for his cocky grin and attitude. At first look, you would think of him to be a schoolboy and nothing more with his blazer, white turtleneck, and glasses. Little would think about Angra to be a master thief who strikes terror in people and that is the point of it. Angra is seen as a little schoolboy in the day but at night he is the master thief he loves to be. Angra has jet black hair that runs in the Atosaki Family and it is about the only that he has that symbols that he is part of the Atosaki Family! The rest of his body is quite foreign. His hair is short and messy and covers half of his face. Angra doesn't bother styling it leaving as it is when he wakes up because "good looks are natural" to him. Going on Angra eyes are very oval shaped. The colour is debatable, however, they are a slate grey but because of his Eye Magic, it has turned a bright yellow while he uses his Tactical Eye and a blood red after use. It is almost like his eyes become a cool-down timer as until his eyes turn slate grey it is painful to use his eye magic and can cause serious damage if he overuses it in a short period of time. This is why most see him with red or yellow eyes rather than his natural eye colour and people confuse his eye colour quite often. He is usually wearing glasses although he doesn't need them to help tint out his eyes. Moving onto his face, Angra has quite small features on his face, his face itself being quite small. His face is curved like an egg, his chin round with a small curved point to it making it natural yet defined. His ears are very small as well as his nose which is quite curved and smooth. His eyes frame his face well with their oval shape, bringing his face together, however, his eyebrows are very light and are usually hidden due to his round glasses. Unlike most people, Angra has clothing for nearly every occasion but most of the time he is seen looking like a young schoolboy. This helps keep some suspicion off him since he does look a lot younger than he actually is. Starting from the head, Angra wears round glasses with a thick frame around the glass even though he can see perfectly fine without them. These are fitted with special glass to stop him from using Tactical Eye by accident forcing him to remove the glasses to use it. Moving down, Angra can be seen wearing a white turtleneck or a white shirt that is hidden by his black blazer with two bottom pockets, four dark red buttons and three dark red buttons on either cuff of the blazer. Over his heart is a white shield that marks him with a magic college that he should - but doesn't - attend. His turtleneck has two arrows pointing upwards on either side as if to say "look at my face!" to any onlookers. Angra also wears tight trousers that are tartan patterned with the colours of brown, white, black and some dark red showing through. He lastly wears white socks and simple black slip-on shoes completing his look of being a schoolboy. Unlike his last outfit, Angra main outfit for thieving is bold and draws all attention if anyone can get a lot of it but, due to its dark colours, it blends well into the night. He wears a white masquerade mask with bold black lines to define Angra eyes to help hide his face but also to achieve a badass look. Moving downwards, Angra wears a black suit complete with black buttons, black trousers and black vest making him look rather formal for someone who is just going to steal something but his pride and joy is his black tail jacket with it having three tails fanning out. The sleeves of the jacket have cuffs almost like he is compensating for not having a black shirt on. To keep up the bold look and the ensure no fingerprints are left while stealing Angra wears blood red, leather, gloves. Lastly, Angra wears black boots with a small heel given him his final formal yet edgy look to his outfit and to himself. The two outfits being completely different from the other changing the way Angra looks and feels. Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Magic Angra never really listened in with lessons in magic which should have to cause him some major problems while using magic but instead Angra has a large cast of magical power and ability, even so, Angra doesn't use any offensive magic or know any spells. He started to learn magic after realizing that simple thieving skills weren't enough, this was also around the time he started t learn how to fight! Angra knows the basic of the magic and a bit more at the most but it works well. The supplementary magic he knows - Tactical Eye and Strengthening Magic - help him achieve all his needs while he attacks with good old fashion martial arts and assassination techniques. Tactical Eye Tactical Eye (目の解析, Me no Kaiseki) is a Caster Magic and Eye Magic that allows Angra to see weaknesses and strategies to take down people aiding him in his thieving and assassinations. Some say this magic is the brain to the operations while Angra is the brute force! Angra has to look at someone/something for five seconds or more before the information is given to him inside his eyes and in brain about what weaknesses, what magic a person uses and other important information that is vital for Angra's' operation, however, Angra cannot use this magic for too long or at multiple things as he can quite quickly gain sore heads, weepy eyes, and possible blindness. His eyes turn yellow while he is using Tactical Eye and after use, it turns red for a while before turning back to slate grey almost like traffic lights to tell Angra what times he can use his eye magic without causing any damage or pain to himself. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that is used to help mages get stronger in hand-to-hand combat, one of the weaknesses most mages have. He uses this magic on his fists and legs to give him extra prowess. This gives a hit that would start off as your average punch to a feeling of being hit with a piece of iron. It is this that Angra uses at times in need of escaping but he has to get close to a mage to be able to do this. It is rare for a mage to allow a user close by due to them using ranged attacks most of the time. Angra uses his speed as an advantage for this hoping to either get to his opponent quickly or by dodging oncoming attacks before going on the offensive. Unlike most mages Angra uses this in a other ways too. Angra has used this magic on his feet at times so has the ability to run faster. After hitting the ground with great force he is able to almost moonwalk as he jumps higher and covers more ground giving the illusion that he is faster. With this strategy and Angra's natural abilities it can allow Angra to outspeed most - if not all - mages allowing him to run away from main problems or gain the advantage at dodging and getting the first strike on people. Abilities Angra has a wide range of abilities but most stick to allowing him to run away or dodge incoming attacks. As such his strongest abilities are speed and martial arts followed by his vast knowledge and assassin arts. All of these skills come in handy when he is in big fights as well as his heists. It is rare, however, for him not to do his missions stealthy and as such always tries to kill people without them knowing. This makes him a little less good when he has to fight people one-on-one. Speed Angra has trained himself to be able to as fast as he possibly can. During heists, he would have to be in and out before most can really react and it is his pride and joy. Even without his Strengthening Magic Angra is able to run much faster than most people. This is his greatest strength. Angra uses this to not only escape with his rewards but to dodge oncoming attacks. He is used to this and due to mages constantly being at guard over his heists, Angra has trained himself and his body to be able to dodge all sorts of magic attacks thanks to field training. Angra has the ability, when he is serious anyway, to go fast enough for him to look like he is leaving clones of himself behind. It helps add confusion to the untrained eyes. Martial Arts Angra knows martial arts and uses it to defend himself as well as knocking out people. This makes Angra extremely powerful in hand-to-hand combat rather than range. He has been training for many years, longer than he has been using magic. As such, he is an expert at martial arts and due to most mages being weak in hand-to-hand combat, Angra prides himself in knowing that this is but his strength, not his weakness. Using his Strengthening Magic to his advantage gives Angra bigger punches and kicks than most people, allowing him to do over twice the damage he would do without it. Not only this, the longer he is fighting, the stronger Angra becomes. It is this that makes him rather cocky. Assassin Arts Angra has spent time learning on ways to kill people, silently and without any traces left behind. He doesn't usually go to killing but if a heist needs to take out a few guards then he won't mind a few bodies left behind. Due to me being unable to kill anyone in the tournament I guess I'll do a Guy, add junk and come back later to add more information. Knowledge Angra has a vast amount of knowledge for someone his age. This is mainly due to his Tactical Eye giving him information about almost anything as long as he looks at it for five seconds. He uses this knowledge to be able to determine quickly what he has to do in a battle crisis and where to find objects of fortune. Angra has used this to plan his heists by looking at posters and such and finding out all the information he needs about it. Angra also does this for any time of battle he may come to face and it is this knowledge that can be dangerous. Not only this but Angra's knowledge is also found when he spends time travelling with his father. During these travels, Angra can learn a lot about different cultures and the things going on around the world and also uses this to his advantage. Overall, Angra has a dangerous amount of knowledge about many things including items of interest and battle plans. It is this that can fluster enemies especially since Angra looks like he has no interest in almost anything. Looks can be deceiving. Weapons Angra does not hold many weapons but he does have a few in case things get hairy. He also feels more comfortable with his fists rather than his weapons and this is why he doesn't use them as often as most would. Despite this, he is skilled in using them. Daggers Angra holds an array of daggers. Some are small and he uses to throw at people while he has two which are like mini grey simiatars. He is highly accurate at his throwing daggers, knowing where to pinpoint at a moving target. Meanwhile, his hand-to-hand weaponry isn't too bad. Due to his training in hand-to-hand combat, he is able to dodge and defend easily. Yet, he is unable to quite get the hand at stabbing people when they know of his approach. This is why he usually sticks to his more stealthy way rather than running full power into a fight. He can duel two daggers but can only attack with one at a time. He is currently training on using two daggers at a time. Relationships Apep= Apep Atosaki (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Angra's exceed and partner that won't stop following him even though he has tried many times to get rid of her. Apep usually helps to cause trouble for the locals by finding jobs for Angra and thanks to her Transformation Magic she does so well. Most think Apep is Angra girlfriend since she does look the same age as him but when they find out that she is no more than an exceed, they are deeply disappointed. The relationship between them is quite comical as Apep demands to stay while Angra tries to shoo her away yet it is like the two are stuck together like glue as you never see one without the other. Making them a dangerous duo! |-| Quotes Trivia *Appearance-based on Joker from the game Persona 5. *The way Angra acts is based on a mix of Persona and Ace Attorney games. *Angra's battle theme can be found herehttps://soundcloud.com/kiersi/14-twister-gang-mix *Angra's name comes from an old Persian myth, his name was said to be the source of all evil, and means "evil spirit; the devil." Pretty fitting! *Angra's birth name was Otho Mainyu Atosaki but Angra changed it, thus breaking the family traditions. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Atosaki Family Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character